The Temptation of Innocence
by purplemidnighthaze
Summary: I knew even then that he wasn't any good. The darkness in his cold and wicked eyes, promised me nothing but sin and pain. He would be my downfall, my greatest temptation, my very own sin in the flesh. He was the snake that seduced with the most unholy of pleasures. He was apart of a world where cruelty, crime, and darkness reigned. I was naive to believe he would be my fairytale.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been toying with this idea for a while now. Tell me how you like it and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.** **Sorry in advance for any grammar mistakes.**

 **P.S. This will be a dark romance. If you can't handle dark then I suggest you kindly don't read.**

PROLOGUE: **He Found Me**

"Rin, order up!"

Hiro calls out to me, placing the bowl of pipping hot ramen on the counter for me to grab and deliver to the eager waiting customers. Hiro's small family owned ramen shop has been in this very small village for over fifty years now.

"Hai"

I call back over to Hiro, who just watched me with soft, and gentle brown eyes. I wish he would stop looking at me like that. Guilt slammed into my heart every time he did. It just wouldn't be fair to him. He grins at me, his soft brown eyes looking to me with unhidden adoration. I wish he would just give up already. I was a lost cause. He was an amazing man, honest, hardworking and kind, I'm grateful to have him as a dear friend. The local girls were crazy about him, but I just couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to him because of me and the nightmares of my past.

I could never truly belong to anyone again, I wouldn't let him suffer for the sins of my past. He was a good guy, and he deserved a girl who give him her all, not just broken and shattered pieces of a heart that was once whole.

Walking over to the awaiting customers, I present the two bowls of ramen and laughed as they cooed and awed at the dishes. They were foreign, but spoke Japanese well and fluently.

"Please enjoy" I laughed, delighted in their excitement before bowing politely at their gratitude.

Moving quickly to clear the table behind me of dirty dishes, I failed to notice the sudden deathly silence that overtook the usual light buzz of the restaurant.

"Hey Hiro do you think-" my words dying in my throat as my wide eyes took in HIS dark clad figure. He stood at the small entrance of the restaurant, his tall and menacing aura suffocating anyone and everything in its path. He was as deadly and powerful as the first day I laid my eyes on him.

The demonic golden eyes that once entranced me, hid behind black designer shades of the highest quality. An all black tailored suite fitted to perfection on his tall and broad frame. His swords lay at his side as they always did, waiting to be unsheathed for their taste of blood. No doubt it was my blood that they now craved.

My body began to betray me, and my legs began to tremble in sheer terror as his clawed hand moved to remove his shades slowly, prolonging my torment of meeting his gaze. He was always a master in the arts of torture. He tortured my heart and mind enough for me to be a veteran in understanding the sadistic ways of his dark mind.

My heartbeat was no longer in my chest, the violent rhythm was all I could hear in my burning ears. The deafening crash of the plates shattering at my feet was a distant buzz in my ears, as my body was rendered motionless and pinned still by his deadly gaze.

A slow, cruel, sinister smile began to grow on his angelic face, his amber eyes swirled dangerously with tints of red bleeding in and out, as his smile grew, so did his canines that poked out from his full upper lip.

He stepped closer, his movement graceful and controlled, unlike the battle I saw raging in his eyes, a battle that he was losing to his beast.

My breathing was erratic, and I felt as if my world was spinning on its axis. His smile grew wider as he stepped closer, reveling in the violent trembling of my body, pleased at the terror that gripped my soul. He could smell the horror, I knew he could. The proof was in his twisted demented smile.

He stopped in front of me, pulling my chin up with one lone sharp claw. I was drowning in his aura, the saltiness of tears coating my trembling lips as I struggled in vain to find the words to speak to him.

Sesshomaru.

He found me.

After these last three years of being careful and meticulous with everything I did, where I went, and who I spoke to.

He found me.

My careful and limited contact with my sisters, my mother and Kagome. We were always careful. Following a strict way of communicating with one and another. I was never sloppy in anything I did. How?

He found me.

I stared into the raging eyes of the tormentor of my hearts ache. The eyes of the monster that I once adored. Eyes that saw right through me, eyes that knew the secrets of my soul.

"Rin" he purred softly, seductively and calmly.

The sound of his deep voice reminding me cruelly of how it once was between us. The naiveté of foolish school girl that thought he hung the very moon in the sky. A prince that had come to rescue me from my loneliness.

His claws began a sensual assault on my face, tracing over my cheeks sweetly like a lover to his sweetheart. I closed my eyes to the mocking sensations, unable to stand to look into his eyes any longer. Slowly his claws continued their path down to my neck, his large hand curling around my throat gently, claws raking against my skin.

Three years. It's been three years since I ran away from him.

It's been three years since I ran away from the most powerful man in all of Japan. The unrivaled, cold blooded and unmatched leader of the gruesome and bloody underworld of Japan.

He was the most powerful man in all of the Yakuza. The organization he lead was the most influential, respected and feared. He was the ultimate alpha and unchallenged when it came to controlling both the demons and humans of that dark world. A world a slowly found myself wrapped up in the moment I became his. I trusted him with the heart of an innocent young girl. And he broke it betraying my trust, breaking the dreams of that young girl, tearing them completely apart.

His commands were obeyed without question, his name uttered with both fear and reverence. The man who could change the laws of the country with the snap of his fingers.

And I ran from him.

"Rin" he said softly again, and I opened my eyes, his controlled voice betraying his almost now blood red eyes.

His fingers delicately wrapped around my neck as he applied slight pressure, his intention clear.

The crimson of his eyes watching me closely, reading my every movement.

"Tell me my sweet little wife, why shouldn't I end your life right here" he paused, as his free hand began to stroke my face tenderly "right now". The pressure on my throat increased.

The only thing I could do was look into the bloody eyes of the man I once adored and answer him truthfully.

"I'm surprised dear husband" I smile lovingly at him, finally finding my voice.

"Would you actually kill the mother of your children?"


	2. You can Be the Boss

**Thank you to all those who followed and reviewed my story. It made me really want to get the next chapter out for you guys before the weekend ended. I truly appreciate the words of encouragement! It's pretty long just because I wanted to introduce characters.**

 **As I mentioned before, this is a Dark Romance, I will be touching on topics that be may be disturbing to some. It is rated M for a reason.**

 **I'll do my best to update once a week, but can't make any promises because of a heavy course load this semester. I have many ideas and big plans for this story. So I hope you stay tuned! And like I always I would really appreciate some feedback. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Let me know how you it**

 **You can be the boss- Lana Del Rey musical inspiration for the chapter.**

 **3 Years Ago to the Beginning**

 **You Can Be the Boss**

" _ **And I remember when I met him it was so clear that he was the only one for me"**_

"Rin, I need you to take this order of tempura to the couple at table three" Chef bellowed at me from behind the noren fabric, separating the back kitchen from the rest of our small restaurant.

"Hai chef" I answered immediately, rushing to the counter to pick up the beautiful and aromatic dish of shrimp tempura to carry to the waiting customers.

"Here's your order", I say, smiling down at the laughing young couple, who give me their thanks, and dig into the delicious meal before them.

I slightly envied the two, because of my jobs, I didn't have much time for myself, much less dating.

These days I'm just grateful that I'm able to find the odd jobs that I do, and my working full time here at Sakura's helps to pay the bills. I barely graduated high school last year.

My grades were horrendous, and if it wasn't for Sensei Ayumi stepping in on my behalf, I'm positive I would not have graduated. The prospect of University was completely out of the picture for me right now.

All though I would love to go since it's been my dream since I was five to become a nurse. But as of right now, my family needs me more than I need school.

My father passed away during my last year of junior high from a bad liver due to a lifetime battle with alcoholism, it was left to me to take care of my mother and two younger sisters.

Mom's crippling rheumatism does not allow her to work, the painful disease has her bed ridden most days. We live month to month on my meager checks, and mom's small disability aide. It's been incredibly hard, but I'm thankful for my family and this job.

"Hey Rin, get your head out of the clouds and help me with this order" Kagome's blue eyes tease me over my lapse of daydreaming.

It wasn't unusual for my head to be in the clouds. I blame all the silly romance novels and shojo manga's that I have an unhealthy addiction for.

"Hai" I giggle softly, slightly blushing, embarrassed for her catching me. The rest of my shift at Sakura's was smooth. We had a rush of customers around dinner time. But it was nothing, Kagome, Mizuki and I couldn't handle.

Sakura's is a small but highly reputable restaurant in the backstreets of Tokyo. Our clientele varied from the locals, inquisitive foreigners, to rich executives and well-known business men.

The menu here at Sakura's was famous for its lush, and traditional Japanese cuisine with a flair of modern twist. Kagome got me the job here over a year ago, when they were looking for a new server for a growing clientele.

The owner Mr. Yamoto, is a gentle elderly man. He used to be the head chef here, but retired three months after I started. Mr. Yamoto and his wife, Sachi, are always kind and understanding with all their employees.

We were like a little family here. Mr and Mrs. Yamoto even gave me a raise and lovely necklace as my graduation gift.

Mizuki has been working here as a waitress for five years, and is married to Chef Ichiro. They have a little sweet boy Haku, who comes in sometimes.

Mizuki is a gorgeous green-eyed red-haired fox demon, and extremely protective, she's always looking out for me and Kagome. Chef sometimes makes extra food, and Mizuki sticks it in my bag for my sister's bento lunch boxes.

I tried to dissuade them, but they both stubbornly insist. Kenji is chef's apprentice and is he the jokester here, always cracking a joke. The unusual dynamic pair of Chef's quiet and pensive nature combined with Kenji's boisterous personality makes it hilarious to watch them work together.

But ever since Mr. Yamoto's son and daughter in law took over managing, it's been tense here at Sakura's. Genzo, the son, is a lecherous balding lazy slob, who's always watching Kagome and I creepily. Mizuki, and the guys make it a point to note ever leave us alone with him. Ever.

The only thing he is good for is bringing in new customers. But he has a serious gambling problem, and likes to spend money in the red-light district area. He usually stays in the back rooms, drinking sake from the restaurant's very own reserve.

Leaving his wife, the fake blonde dragon lady, what Kagome calls her, Sachiko, to run things in the front. That entails groveling annoyingly to guest, especially to the rich clients with her bad boob job the focus of conversation.

She refuses to deliver orders to tables because of her constant trips to the nail salon, so when we are swamped with orders, she's of no help. And she just loves to give out nasty insults to us waitresses whenever something incredibly minor happens,

We all agreed not to tell Mr. and Mrs. Yamoto anything of their son's dishonorable behavior because of Mrs. Yamoto's recent stroke.

We don't want them worrying unnecessarily. Kagome and Mizuki do a good job of keeping dragon lady in check. I just try and stay out the couple's way, I didn't trust them.

Sachiko is a nightmare for sure, and likes to remind us constantly how easily we could be fired. Thankfully, the chaotic pair weren't here tonight, and Sakura's was at peace.

"Hey Rin order up!"

Kagome called to me, winking at me before she continued pouring Sake to the young love-sick puppy Hojo.

I feel bad for the guy, I truly do. He's been in love with my best friend since those two were high-school. He visits her at least once a week here, but he's not the creepy stalker type at all.

He's the definition of a perfect gentleman, handsome and studying law at Tokyo University.

Kags has just never been really interested in him. But I don't blame the poor guy for not giving up.

Kagome is beautiful.

In school she was often the target of jealous crazed girls who ostracized her cruelly. She has long wavy jet-black hair, that contrasts stunningly with pale skin and a figure most models would pay for.

She was a junior when I was a freshman in high school, found me crying alone on the school roof during lunch, and we've been inseparable since then.

Her unique blue eyes looked over Hojo kindly as she laughed at some joke he made. Poor guy, he would never get over her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally closing shop at one in the morning, Kagome and I walk home together, our small complex was only a fifteen-minute walk from the restaurant. We lived in the same cramped, noisy apartment building.

"Kagome-chan, why don't you put Hojo out of his misery already, can't you see your only making him fall deeper in love with you" I look over to my best friend suppressing my urge to giggle at her coy smile.

We walked slowly, with our arms interloped, each carrying a heavy bento box filled with food from chef and Mizuki. I wasn't the only one who was struggling to take care of my family.

Like myself, Kagome took care of her mother, brother and grandfather. Kagome's father took off with his new wife years ago, leaving her mother drowning in debt. Her mom worked at a telemarketer's company, but it wasn't enough to cover the bills.

"Ah my young Rin" she sighed wistfully into the night air, looking up at the sky lighted by Tokyo's grand buildings.

"Kagome" I warned playfully "I'm 19, you're only 21".

I knew what speech was coming.

"Rin you are in the prime of youth and I'm an old lady with no prospects. You have to live life more Rinny. I know you're shy, but it's no excuse for you to be subjected to the same fate as me".

I roll my eyes at her ridiculous speech, I could understand her apprehension. "Kagome you're being dramatic again, and just because one loser doesn't know a diamond when he sees one, won't mean someone else wont treasure you for what you are" I say gently.

Her last relationship was a disaster, Sai, was a loser in a band who cheated on her, during the six months they were dating.

I don't blame her not wanting to jump into the pool again, she was really in love with the idiot and crushed when she found him in bed with another girl.

"He was a jerk, I know that Rin" she laughed carelessly, but I knew Kagome. The sting of her first love still pained her.

She continued "but I've convinced myself that love isn't in the cards for me right now, but you on the other hand" she cooed teasing me, "are beautiful and literally the sweetest person I know. I need to find you a boyfriend. Don't think I don't notice how you look at all the couples that come in Rin".

"I'm too busy" I shrug, it was no use in denying the truth. I've never had a boyfriend, much less kissed a boy. I've had crushes before, but nothing ever came from them.

"I guess were both doomed Kagome" I joke teasingly.

"Yup, I think you're right Rinny" she agrees laughing hysterically, "doomed in the wicked game of love".

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Parting ways with Kagome at the top of the stairs, I head to my apartment. She lived on the floor above me.

I bid her goodnight, and sent a special hello to Buyo, her overweight grumpy cat with major attitude problems.

Walking into my apartment as quietly as I could, I flip the wall switch for the kitchen lights, and just my lovely luck, no light appears.

They cut it off again.

Sighing miserably, I walk blindly in the pitch darkness towards our small living room to try and find the candles so that I could have some light while I showered with cold water tonight.

Hana and Nami, my little twin sisters must have been already asleep before they turned it off. Mom usually took her pain medications that knocked her out all night at around nine. That would explain why no one lit any candles for me.

Fumbling through the darkness, I hit my foot twice on something hard, most likely one of Nami's weird inventions. Using the dim light from my flimsy outdated flip phone, I search in vain for those blasted candles.

.

"Rinnnn-channn" a whisper calls to me darkly and menacingly behind me, causing me to jump up violently and knock over the small lamp on the stand.

Falling on my back I look to find Nami's face outlined by the light of a flashlight. Smiling creepily at me, cross eyed, doing her best impression of demented ghost.

Nami is obsessed with horror movies and pranks. Not the best combination.

"Geez, Nami" I glare at her, pushing her lightly out of the way as I struggle to calm my heart, and focus on not laughing at her bizarre antics.

"Oh come on Rin, you know you want to laugh" she teased, handing me the flashlight.

"Were out of candles by the way" she casually mentions, I didn't miss the smile in her voice. The little turd was watching me the entire I was looking for candles.

"Thanks, so much Nami, you are so incredibly helpful" I huff sarcastically flashing the light on to the couch pillows for my pajamas.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" I question her. She was up late, and had school in a few hours.

"Yeah, I was just waiting to make sure you got in safely so that I could scare you" she smiled before running to her room.

I can't help smiling at my sister.

Strangely enough, Nami always had a way of cheering me up. I know miss beauty queen Hana was going to have a fit in the morning, when she couldn't use her curling iron tomorrow, but she would survive.

I was doing the best I could for my family, and as long as we have a roof over our heads and food in our bellies, I'm happy. I wanted to give my sisters everything I could to make sure they did well in school.

I wanted Nami to be able to focus in school and pursue her dreams of becoming an engineer. Just as much as I wanted to see Hana became a world-famous fashion designer, like she talks about all the time.

They both had amazing grades in school and were active in school clubs and sports. I didn't want the lack of money to affect them. I don't want them to have to choose. As long as my family is happy, so am I.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Rin-chan wake up, wake up Rin-chan" a whiney, high-pitched voice interrupted my deep sleep.

Hana.

"What Hana?" I say grumpily, covering my face with my blanket to escape the whining tantrum I know my sister was about to start.

There was no hot water for her bath or electricity for her to curl her hair. She insisted on keeping up her pristine image of being the prettiest girl at school.

"Let her sleep Hana, she must be exhausted" my mother scolds softly at my sister. Hana was the real baby of us three.

Even though her and Nami were identical twins she came out last. And believe me, she took the duty of being the youngest sibling seriously.

"It's okay mom, I'm already up", I rise groggily from the couch to find Hana staring at me with a pout that could put a three-year-old to shame.

I sleep on the couch, giving one room to my sisters and the other to my mom. I didn't mind much, the sofa was comfy enough.

"Hana, I'll pay the restoration fee before you come home from school today now please stop giving me that face" I beg, pushing my pillow into her face to chase her away.

Her chocolate brown hair with golden highlights was pulled into a cute stylish bun.

Just how was it that my 14-year-old sister was more stylish and proficient in hair and makeup than me was a tragedy as much as it was a mystery.

"Thank you, Rin! You're the best sister a girl could have" she gleefully jumps up wrapping me in a constricting hug as she dances her way back to the kitchen to pack her lunch with chefs food.

I quietly thank the Kami, that a Hana crisis meltdown was averted.

"Rin your boss keeps calling" my mom softly says to me. Her light hazel brown eyes shone lovingly at me, eyes that I inherited.

She was looking stronger since she started the new medication. It cost me $250 dollars, that's why I was late on the light bill.

But it was worth seeing her walking around pain free. If only for a little while.

I know there was much better treatment for her to live a relatively pain free life, but we couldn't afford the treatment. Her insurance wouldn't cover it, much less doctor visits with the insane co-payment charges.

"I'll call him after I shower" I smile at her worried face, trying to reassure her that nothing was wrong. Although it was extremely bizarre for Genzo to call at seven in the morning.

Grabbing a quick shower, I throw on my navy and white polka dot sundress with my white converses. Braiding my dark hair in one long braid as I sat with my mother at our small kitchen table.

"Mom you really didn't have to make the coffee I would have made it" I complain to her. I didn't want her pushing herself to hard. Her illness left her fatigued with doing the smallest task.

"Rin please, it really was nothing and I'm feeling a lot better these days" she insisted as she looked over at me with sadness reflecting in her eyes.

My mother blamed herself for our hardships. I hated it.

She was the best mother a girl could ask for. She was there for us more than our father ever was. She hovered over us like a protective hen, and raised us with all the love she could muster.

I knew she felt guilty about me working all the time and not being able to go to college. But no matter how many times I tried to reassure her that none of this was her doing, she continues to hold on to that guilt.

"Mom" I say softly grabbing her hand gently, bringing it to my face, "I love you, I'll see you later okay?"

I smiled as brightly as I could, hoping to alleviate the guilt she felt.

She nodded silently.

"Hana and Nami, you guys don't be late for the train. I'll see you guys tonight" I shout as I grab my shoulder bag and head out the door.

It was early morning, and I began walking towards the train station to the light company. You had to pay restoration fees in person, which was not only embarrassing but a royal pain. The whole tactic was to discourage patrons from having late payments in the first place. The manger, Ayosi, knew me on a personal level there, even called me Rin, instead of my last name, Harada.

"Hey Rinny!" Kagome shouted down to me from her small balcony that faced the street. Looking up I find her hanging laundry to dry.

"The dryers must be out again" I mutter to myself in irritation. I needed to wash my maid uniform. I had a shift at the hotel tomorrow morning.

"We have to be at work today at 9" she shouted, slumped over the railing.

"What! Why?" I shouted back perplexed. Our shifts didn't start until twelve, an hour before the lunch rush.

"Genzo said that some very important guest were coming in, and he needed everything in order. He said he would pay us for coming in early" she shrugged.

"Would you two stop yelling!" Souta yells from his window, with a water gun aimed straight at me.

Souta was the same age as Hana and Nami, and just as bratty and mischievous.

But he was a good kid at heart, and adored his sister no matter how much they fought. She would go to war for her little brother and I know he would do the same. I remember him wanting to pummel Kagome's scum bag ex, himself after finding out about her heartbreak.

Nami and Souta were the best of friends, often teaming up to play cruel tricks on people. Hana and I their favorite targets.

"Shut up!" we both say in unison, and I run away shielding myself from his water gun.

"Alright, I'll see you there" I shout at Kagome as I ran away from Souta's silly toy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You're late" Sachiko growls at me as I walked through the door of Sakura's. Her horrible Barbie blonde hair was styled to perfection today. The large mole that haunted her right cheek also stared accusingly at me.

"I'm sorry, I had errands to run" I say as I walked to the back to change into the dusty pink simple yukata we wore as uniform.

My bliss about the happy ending the heroine had with the playboy millionaire prince, blown to pieces. Could I not enjoy something as simple as gushing about fictional characters fairy tale endings for one second?

"Technically she's not late, we were supposed to be here at twelve. You requested we come in early, or did you forget the favor you asked of us already?"

Kagome's saucy reply came to my rescue, she was behind the counter hand wiping the priceless tea set that was rarely brought out. I've only ever seen it once, when a foreign diplomat was here with a business man in the upper room for dinner.

I secretly laughed at the now red-faced Sachiko, who glared at Kagome hatefully for her reproach. Kagome bravely lifted her eyebrow, silently picking a fight. I had no doubt who Sachiko would fire first, if she were given the chance.

"Just hurry up, we have much to do before our esteemed guest arrive" she grumbled fixing her attention back on poor Mizuki who looked like she was about to tear her to pieces. I silently thanked Kagome as she winked playfully at me and scurried to the bathroom.

We spent the entire day tediously preparing the upper room of the restaurant for the "esteemed and honorable guest" Sachiko and Genzo wouldn't stop blabbing about.

Nothing was to be out of place, the mats, the priceless tea cups and expensive flower arrangements. No trace of dust, or smell was to be in the air. The room had to be thoroughly spotless. And guess who had the honor of cleaning duty.

Rin. Sachiko had Kagome and Mizuki busy with other tasks. I'm sure it was her way of punishing my tardiness.

The upper room was large enough to fit thirty people comfortably.

The room was beautifully decorated, Mr. Yamoto insisted on the guest feeling as if they stepped into the grand, ornate, traditional rooms of ancient Japan.

He spared no expense in the remodeling that was done six months ago. The upper room was reserved for only the elites, the rich and powerful of Tokyo who wanted privacy along with the delicacies of traditional Japanese cuisine that they get could nowhere else.

The Upper room is so seldom used that the shock of the splendor hits me every time I see it, as if it's my first time, when it's my turn to do the dusting.

The lowered wooden large rectangular wooden table could seat many perfectly.

"Mizuki, do you have any idea of who's coming tonight?" I ask curiously who was sitting next to me as we shone the bowls for tonight's dishes.

"That Rin-chan I do not know, but I will tell you this, I've smelt nothing but fear on those two all day" she whispered to me.

"I have a bad feeling about our guests".

She was right, Genzo was especially acting strange. He disappeared every five minutes for a cigarette break. He changed his shirt twice already from all the sweat he was producing faithfully.

I didn't trust them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Walking into the back rooms looking for another spray bottle to clean the windows, I hear the hushed and angry lowered tones of Sachiko and Genzo.

Hiding behind the wall, I listen to their bitter conversation.

Something was up. Those two were never quiet in anything they did, sneaky yes, but never quiet.

"I told you not to bet that big of a prize, and now look where you've gotten us" Sachiko's shrill voice hissed venomously at her husband.

"He said our debt would be cleared if I allowed them to use our restaurant as a meeting place once a month. It's an honor my love, truly it is" he groveled to his wife "think of it, with the Inu Daiyokai organization behind us no one would dare to harass us. We have secured their protection my sweetheart" he did his best to appease her venomous temper, as well as convince himself of his latest scheme.

Where have I heard that names before? It sounded incredibly familiar.

I continue to listen to their hushed conversation trying to get as much information as I could.

"You stupid bastard, you think offering up our restaurant to the godamn Yakuza is a good thing!" she hissed sharply.

"But my love, the leader himself will grace us with his presence tonight and all his top officials. That says so much, do you know how jealous Jinn will be knowing that we served the great inu lord of the Daiyokai clan. Come now Sachiko, realize how much of a blessing this is" he begged pathetically to his wife.

"You've doomed us Genzo you stupid fool! My mother was right about you. You are pathetic, I should have married that American doctor when I had the chance!" I heard a dish shatter at her exclamation, before she continued on hotly.

"Blessings from the Kami you dare say, it's more like a curse, that you have brought down upon us. **The** **Shesshomaru** in our restaurant. What the hell were you thinking you stupid man. Offering this place to one of his subordinates as collateral" she hissed again. Her harsh words freezing my heart.

The Yakuza.

That's where I know the name from. The infamous inu clan, the most feared gang in all of Japan. Everyone in this country knows not to get mixed up in the deadly underworld of the Yakuza. Once you were a part of their world, you could never leave.

The Inu clan were the most ferocious and violent of the organizations, they were compromised of mainly demons. Their influence in Japan felt in every aspect of our society.

Why would they choose some place like Sakura's for a meeting?

I've only heard the name Shessomaru, whispered once or twice in hushed conversations. I don't know much about him. But the way Sachiko said his name, leaves no reservations in my mind of how bad this is.

As deadly as the clans were, they tried to avoid as much media attention as possible. From my limited knowledge of the Yakuza, I know that there are four major clans.

The inu Daiyokai being the strongest in power, respect and influence. They had their hands in politics, business ventures and mega corporations.

The ice cold rush of fear began to course through my system, my nerves twisting viscously in my stomach. The pounding in my head making me dizzy and feel faint.

Tonight, I would be serving dinner to the most deadly and dangerous criminals in all of Japan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Next Chapter Shessomaru will make an Appearance, I promise!**

 **Till next time** 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone, I have another update here for you! I want to thank you ALL so much for the words of encouragement. School has been a pain and has occupied most of my attention, so I'm sorry that it took me a while to update. I appreciate everyone who left a review and followed this story. You guys have no idea how much joy surges through my heart when I get an email from fanfiction. I hope you guys like this chapter, practically how it ends!** **I apologize for any grammar mistakes this may contain. I do my best to proofread and edit, but can't catch everything. Enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

 **Gods and Monsters- Lana Del Rey music inspiration**

 **Gods and Monsters**

" _ **And I remember when I met him, it was so clear that he was the only one for me.**_

 _ **We Both knew it right Away…"**_

I nearly fainted at the realization. You never got caught up in the tangle of the Yakuza. Not if you wanted to end up in debt, or worst killed.

Biting my lips to keep my composure, I pretended like I just walked down the stairs and the two immediately stopped their bickering. Ignoring them I went to the kitchen to find Kagome, and the others it was only fair to warn them.

"What!" Kagome yelled, her blue eyes growing wide with fear as all the color drained from her face.

"This isn't good" Kenji said suddenly, solemn and pensive, the merriness in his dark eyes replaced with silent trepidation.

"No, it's not" Mizuki agreed, suddenly forgetting about her earlier enthusiasm for the light dinner of omurice her husband prepared for us.

"The Inu Yokai is one of the ancient noble clans. My mother would tell me stories about their prestige and power when I was a child. All I really know about them is that the great Inutashio was able to bring peace amongst the demon clans and eventually peace amongst the humans.

That's how I'm able to stand here amongst you all today. It's thanks to him and his clan that humans and demons can live side by side peacefully. Mind you my descendants don't have any ties to nobility."

"So how in the hell did this Inutashio guy end up in the Yakuza?" Kagome asked confused.

She was right. How did someone as noble as this demon get caught up in the violent bloody underworld.

Mizuki smiled wearily, "Kagome-chan he created the Yakuza. Why do you think their clan is number one out of the four houses" she sighed wearily before continuing. "They live by a strict code of honor, some say they are good for keeping the balance, and some say they are devils".

"Nothing but a bunch of thugs if you ask me" Kenji said hotly, it was a rare sight to see him angry.

"The yakuza as we know it, formed when the Japanese government began to try and exclude the influence of these powerful clans. Obviously, their ridiculous plan didn't work, in fact it did just the opposite".

I didn't understand demon politics like she did. Much less anything about the world of the Yakuza. All I knew was not to mention them and stay out of their way.

"I don't know how any of this shit works, honor codes, clans, and hierarchy. All I know is that those fuckers are ruthless, and are coming here in the next hour!" Kagome exclaimed, as she began to tap her index finger rapidly on the countertop. A sign that she was extremely stressed.

"I couldn't agree with you more" Chef said under his breathe, earning him a comforting glance from his wife.

A pang of guilt began to eat at my conscience, maybe it would have been better if I just kept the information to myself. Demons senses were heightened tenfold compared to a human. All I've done is stress and freak everybody out, including myself. What did I choose today of all days to be nosy? Internally chastising myself, I hear Mizuki softly call out to me.

"Rin-chan, you did the right thing telling us, believe me sweetheart" she smiled sympathetically, she must have picked up on the wave of the whirlwind of emotions I was feeling.

"The shock of it would have been too much for me, much less everyone else. I hate surprises, ask my husband" she laughed doing her best to lighten the dark mood in the kitchen.

"Now, all we have to do is stay calm and in control of your emotions. Just stay quiet and follow my lead" she instructed like a general preparing her troops for battle.

Kagome and I nodded obediently, we ate the meal Chef kept aside for us, on any other day, my mouth would devour anything he made, but today I could barely taste what I was eating.

Mizuki, Kagome and I were lined up perfectly on the opposite side of Genzo and Sachiko. The sliding door to our restaurant was left wide open, well in advance for the arrival of our guest.

Genzo got an ominous call five minutes ago, alerting him that our "guest" were on their way, and to be prepared.

My mind raced with the sheer number of possibilities of the outcomes that could happen tonight. If the demons decided to murder us all and burn this place to the ground, who would stop them? If I got killed, who would watch over mom, Hana and Nami?

"Rin-chan" Kagome whispered to me gently "you're squeezing my hand" she smiled.

I let go immediately, giving her sincere apologies. I didn't even realize that I was holding on that tight. I settled for clenching on to the simple pink light cloth of my Yukata, all while repeating the words to a favorite poem of mine, to calm myself. My sisters were depending on me. My mom was depending on me. Kagome and Mizuki needed me. I must stay calm. For their sakes I did what I do best, and pretend. Pretend that I wasn't terrified and smiled as wide as I could. Unlike the two across from us.

My bosses were two jittering balls of nerves, Genzo couldn't stop sweating and Sachiko wouldn't stop fidgeting with her low cut mini dress that showed off all her assets, her golden heels sparkling in the amber lights of the restaurant.

" _She looks like a harlot"_ Mizuki whispered earlier, as we watched with quiet amusement as she cursed to put on her makeup, while chasing after Genzo to change his shirt again. Any other day this would have been a treasured hilarious spectacle, but I think today was the first day that I've ever felt a hint of sympathy for the maniacal couple.

"Here they come, oh may the kami bless us with favor" she squealed as they both rushed outside to greet the first guest.

The roaring engine of a bright fiery scarlet sleek luxurious imported car came to a sudden halt right in front of Sakuara's. The car was something I've only seen in movies and a rare sight here in Tokyo. Sota would have killed to be this close to this car. He had a weird obsession with foreign cars and I recognized this one out of one of his magazines he was always bragging about. Needless to say, it wasn't something I could ever afford in my lifetime.

Right behind the red spectacle was a motorcade of loud and obnoxious rattles of motorcycle engines, reeving announcing their grand arrival.

"It's a bit much for wanting to stay under the radar" Kagome whispered, as Mizuki hushed her quickly.

A tall man with pure silver hair stepped out of the red car, slowly. The men riding the motorcycles were already lined up five on each opposite side of each other, bowing out of respect to their leader. Some were demons and to my surprise human. They all dressed differently from the usual Yakuza men I saw around scarcely.

Some wore hoodies, and others jackets with various prints. Some sneakers and others heavy boots. Some wore face masks that covered the lower part of their face, they looked dangerously chaotic. The men looked like they belonged in a ad for a fashion magazine for modern day thugs. Tattoos littering their skin and faces. With their heads bowed they greeted their leader with the utmost respect.

The demon in question walked with an unmistakable swagger. A cockiness that spread to his sharpened grin, leaving me with no doubt that his care free confident walk extended to his personality. He wore a bright red buttoned shirt, that was left opened at the top, exposing artistic, vibrant and colorful tattoos that were associated with members of the Yakuza. His black pants fit him loosely, and his feet were clad in laced up black boots.

His silver hair was pulled up into a messy man bun, two ears stood out proudly on his head that were pierced with small golden hooped earrings. His eyes were hidden by black shades. The aura of a dangerous, untamed wildness clung to him like a second skin, tenfold that of his men. He seemed to soak up the attention that was being bestowed on him and walked arrogantly pass his men and up to Genzo who was currently bowing deeply.

I look to Kagome to see her expression on the demon, and I could certainty understand the deep pink blush that tinged her cheeks. She thought he was handsome too apparently, it was hard for someone to get a reaction like that from Kagome.

I was only slightly impressed, he was still Yakuza after all.

"All right, let's get this shit started already, I'm fucking starving" he commanded his voice was raspy and deep, he took of his shades to reveal demonic golden eyes.

"Yes, of course Lord Inuyasha, right away" Genzo bowed lowly again, his voice high and pitched.

"We have prepared everything to your specifications Master Inuyasha, no stone left unturned for your arrival tonight" Sachiko's voice took on a sultry undertone.

She truly was shameless, no pride at all. The three of us stood quietly and watched the exchange from lowered heads, I glanced at Kagome again and her blush was still there along with a deep angry freighting scowl.

"Alright enough with the bullshit formalities, save all that shit for my brother, he'll eat that shit up with the stick that goes so far up his ass" he scoffed loudly, as some of the men in his crew laughed at is crass joke. My heart dropped at his statement. He wasn't the only one we had to expect tonight. My night was going to be long.

I keep my head down as soon as he crossed the threshold, Mizuki instructed us not to bring attention to ourselves and to stay as quiet as possible.

My heart was slamming in my chest, the nerves in my body all choosing to go into a frenzy as he passed. He ignored us completely as he sauntered up the stairs with his following behind him. I could hear the sickening sappy sweet voice of Sachiko flirting without a care to the one called Inuyasha and his men.

I felt the uncomfortable gazes of his thugs that passed us and prayed silently that the night would go by quickly.

"Well girls, let's get this night started" Mizuki said, rushing to the kitchen for the tea, sake and appetizers.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be" Kagome said breathing out deeply, the pink still in her cheeks as well as her scowl.

"It's not master Inuyasha I'm worried about" she said lifting her eyebrow looking over Kagome strangely.

"Remember, emotions in check" she said as we plated the succulent aromatic appetizer dishes that Chef and Kenji prepared. Kagome simply nodded, the three of us understanding her quiet warning.

There was enough food to feed an army and a variety to match. Chef prepared only the best. I was slightly envious of the dishes but remembered to keep focus. Now was not the time to be thinking about food.

We took the back stairs that connected us to the upper room, it was Genzo's idea, he didn't want the guest bothered with the likes of the "servants" if I'm remembering Sachiko's words correctly.

Mizuki on the wooden sliding door three times, waiting for the greenlight to head in.

"Oi hurry up with the goddamn food already I aint got all night" the demon named Inuyasha bellowed arrogantly, like a spoiled child.

The three of us walked in to the sounds of loud laughter, as the smell of cigarettes burned my nose, as raunchy jokes passed around like a ball from man to man.

Great, I was allergic to the smoke of cigarettes. It was the only thing that made my father quit his habit when I was a child after a doctors warning of my sudden bronchitis.

I could already feel my eyes tearing up a little, I just had to push through this, I had too. Arranging the dishes on the table carefully, Kagome and I stepped back to watch Mizuki pour the sake for Inuyasha at her insistence.

It was then that I noticed only Inuyasha and another demon was seated at his right the table. The others stood lazily on the walls, puffing cigarettes and watching our movements carefully. The scrutiny made me nervous and I wanted to be out of this room as soon as possible.

"Oi wench!" Inuyasha called from his seat, his golden eyes raking over Kagome with an unhidden salacious interest. His canines were exposed with his lecherous grin a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth. His languid pose lacked all manners as he sat without a care in the world for decorum. I looked quickly to Kagome whose blue eyes widened with surprise and worry.

This is what Mizuki was trying to avoid. Sometimes I think Kagome is too beautiful for her own good, especially in attracting the wrong crowd. Which she always said was her curse. And this time, I'm starting to believe her.

Using his index finger, he beckoned her over with the motion of his long-sharpened claw.

"Master Inuyasha please allow me to serve you our best Sake its"

"No" Inuyasha said firmly, cutting Mizuki off rudely, a smirk forming on his lips. I didn't like the look he was giving her, it was dark and primal. Like he was marking his territory. This was quickly getting out of hand.

"I want that bitch over there to pour my sake" his low growl commanded roughly.

His other cronies in the room snickered at their leader's vulgar words and watched the scenario with glee in their eyes.

I looked over to Kagome panic gripping my heart, her face was red with embarrassment and anger. I knew Kagome, she never tolerated disrespect from any male, no matter the species. Kagome's eyes filtered over to mine and I begged her silently to keep her cool, her temper would only endanger her. That was something that always made out bond unbreakable, we understood each other without the need of words.

Taking in a deep breathe, a fake smile spread widely on her face. But she did nothing to hide the flames burning rampant in her eyes.

Walking over stiffly, she took the prized bottle from Mizuki, and bent slightly to pour the sake in to the small drinking cup. She kept a respectable distance between them, I watched with bated breath, as she performed the task flawlessly. Inuyasha's golden eyes never once left her face, his smirk only grew wider and more arrogantly, if that were possible.

"There you are Inuyasha, now if you will excuse I, KA-GO-ME, have to go downstairs to bring you and your wonderful company the rest of your dinner" her false sugary sweet tone smiled at Inuyasha.

No one missed the sarcastic tone, this could be dangerous. The silence of his posse worried me. Mizuki's eyes were wide as she watched closely, her hands already in a defensive manner.

"Better get to it then" he paused his voice dropping sensuously "WENCH" he grounded out the offensive words with a vicious smile.

Kagome opened her mouth no doubt ready to answer before I quickly interceded on her behalf.

"As you wish master Inuyasha please excuse us, Kagome" I bowed before looking to Kagome's seething face. We communicated silently.

"Excuse me" she bowed stiffly, before walking as poised as she could out the back door.

"What were you thinking Kagome!" Mizuki scolded when we were downstairs in the safety of the kitchens.

"He started it" she defended throwing the food onto the trays non- to gently.

"He's a dog demon Kagome, it's all about the chase for him, don't egg him on with your stubbornness" Mizuki pleaded.

"Hai" she huffed, as she silently continued to carelessly throw food on the awaiting trays.

"Rin-chan are you okay?" Kenji asked me concerned.

"Oh yes" I lie smiling, fighting the hoarseness in my voice, the smoke was starting to get to me, my eyes were watering and burning.

"You don't look to good you okay?" Kagome said rushing to my side, looking into my face worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine" I lie again, I didn't need anyone worrying about me, we had to much going on. Kagome needed to reel in her emotions and I needed to get a hold of my allergies.

Silently cursing my allergies, I wipe my eyes as the stuffiness in my nose began. I needed to escape to the bathroom for a moment. Maybe some cold water on my face might help. Just as I was about to make a quick dash to the restrooms, a furious Sachiko burst through the kitchen doors.

"What are you idiots doing!" Sachiko growls her eyes flaring in a panicked rage.

"Lord Sesshomaru is making his way up the stairs. Bring everything now!" she demanded nervously, her eyes wide with a state of panic I've never witnessed in her before.

"That's whose aura I felt" Mizuki whispered fearfully as much as she did in awe.

"Let's hurry" I suggest, the wheeziness in my voice causing me to cringe at how I sounded.

I wasn't feeling to good either, a nasty headache was coming on with all the stress and allergies. But I am determined to pull through, my friends needed me.

"Rin are you sur" Kagome tried asking me, before being cut off.

"She's fine now I want you up there within the next minute or else I'll fire you without a second thought after this is over" Sachiko threatened darkly.

"And if you embarrass this establishment again Kagome, I will personally see to never being able to work in this city".

Mizuki once again knocked three times, asking for permission before entering.

"Hurry it up already, I need more sake" Inuyasha's gruff voice calling us in.

The atmosphere in the room shifted dramatically. There was no more laughter, or dirty jokes being shared. The stillness and silence of the room was eerie, unnerving and suffocating. Inuyasha's men now all were deathly silent and stood rigidly straight at the walls. I couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine, at the sudden ominous aura that filled the room.

Wisps of cigarette smoke still filtered in the air, tickling my nose with a horrible burn and a disturbing itch to my throat. Why of all days was I beginning to suffer from a monstrous allergic attack.

 _ **Keep it together.**_ I scream to myself.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, we humbly ask for you to enjoy the dishes our chef has prepared for you this evening" Genzo's voice cracked fearfully as he bowed his forehead touching the floor in front of us to this Sesshomaru person who had everyone spooked. I didn't dare look up, I was still trying to compose myself and allergies.

"Enough with the ass kissing" Inuyasha scoffed annoyed with Genzo's groveling.

"Oi wenches, bring the fucking food already!" he slammed his fist on the table, the loud noise vibrating in the silent room causing me to jump slightly at the loud sound.

All three of quickly rushed over, my watery eyes blurring my vision as I placed the steaming dishes on the table carefully. My heartbeat racing in my chest, as I felt a heavy rush come over my body.

A nagging curiosity teased my mind and I couldn't help but glance up quickly to the head of the table to see the infamous demon in command and what I saw nearly robbed me off my breathe entirely.

The demon sitting before me was the most angelic and regal being I've crossed paths with of my 19 years here on earth. His massive lithe frame sat poised and elegantly at the head of the table. His stature even while sitting towered above the rest of the occupants at the table. An aura of pure magnetic raw power radiated off him in waves. There was no doubt in my mind that it was his cold and deadly aura that kept all the men in check.

He was a leader amongst both men and demon, a beautiful god dressed in all black, mimicking the darkness that lurked within him, that darkness that contrasted with his hypotonic and graceful profile. A pure white overcoat with various red designs fell of his shoulders like a robe would a king, as two swords lay at either of his side.

Swords were a rare sight this days, everyday people didn't carry them much less even know how to wield them. You had to have a special permit to carry one, approved only by the government. The only swords that people could find in the modern era were found at museums.

It was extremely hard and ridiculously expensive to attain one, so much so that people didn't even try. It was almost like hitting the lotto or ultimate jackpot in a casino.

But this powerful demon had two at his side.

His silver hair was the same alluring and mystifying silver of Inuyasha's. It was and resembled the finest silk, hanging down to his waist perfectly, no wisp left ungroomed.

A crescent moon laid beautifully and strategically in the middle of his forehead, while two magenta stripes marred his cheeks. A powerful sign of his demon heritage, along with the dangerous claws that cupped the small cup he was drinking from, his eyes hidden from me as he savored the flavor of the tea. Something his brother failed to do completely.

Coming to my senses, with the dig of Mizuki's sharp elbow, hitting my ribs, pulling me from the alluring spell I found myself under. Disappointed in myself for my lapse of judgment, I continue my task with a vigor that wasn't there before.

I needed to get out of this room as quickly as possible. I felt like I was drowning, suffocating all at once, I couldn't catch me breathe in his overwhelming presence.

I didn't care if it was the heady combination of cigarette smoke, my headache, him or nerves that made me tremble as I poured more steaming tea into the waiting cups of his men.

There was a stark contrast with his men and Inuyasha's. His men looked nothing like the misfits' thugs that came with Inuyasha. They were just as young it seemed but carried themselves with more restraint and discipline.

They all wore perfectly tailored suites, as some stood quietly while three sat at Sesshomarou's right.

"Well aren't you a pretty sight in this room of ugly depraved men" a smooth and suave voice pulled me from my musings.

Looking up, I find two kind brown eyes of a handsome young man, in a dark suite with a dark purple tailored shirt underneath. He was human, and smiled kindly at me, a golden earring in his left ear. His black hair pulled into a small ponytail.

"Tell me miss, may know the name of the future mother of my unborn children" he asked politely, but his tone completely serious.

"I,-I" I lost my words at his bizarre question. No one has ever been that forward with me before. I heard the light chuckles around the room and my embarrassment rushed into my cheeks.

"Monk" a deep steely commanding voice called out coldly from the heckles, silencing them instantly.

It was him, Sesshomaru.

His voice was as I imagined it to be, deep, powerful, authoritative and alluring. Already mortified at my thoughts and the strange man's request, I quickly stand and head for the safety of the back door. I needed to breathe.

"You must forgive me Sesshmoaur-sama, I can never withstand a pretty face, if Sango knew she'll kill me" he laughed scratching his head innocently, as laughter broke out again.

As I rushed towards the haven of the door, a man that stood against the wall choose that exact moment to blow smoke in my face, I don't know if it was intentional or not, but the damage was done already.

The strong pungent smell made its way into my already clogged nose, the sensation burning my already itchy eyes. I felt the sneeze coming on, and once they start I wouldn't be able to stop. I had to step out for a moment, if I wanted to survive the night.

"Girl" the deep voice of **his** command stopped me form opening the sliding door.

I turned slowly, keeping my head down so I could control my myself. And if I had to admit it secretly, I was terrified of seeing him face to face.

"Hai" I asked quietly, my heart threating to escape my chest any minute, a confusing heat spreading through my limbs at the sound of his voice addressing me.

"My cup" was all his cold hypnotic voice said, those simple two words sealing my fate forever.

Apologizing clumsily, I walked over, doing my best to calm the bangs of my heart. I felt all the eyes on me in the room, I glanced at Kagome her blue eyes filled with terror, as Inuyusha's eyes gleamed with a secretive glee I couldn't understand.

My hands trembled slightly with the tray in my hand. I prayed to all the Kami to help stable my hands and sinus.

Standing beside him was as terrifying, I felt electricity prickle my skin as I stood so close to him.

Reaching down I picked up the steaming hot pot that was left on the table. I guess a demon as formidable as him was to regal to pour his own tea. His large clawed hand held up the tiny cup that seemed to disappear in his deadly grasp. The molten liquid amber that were eyes watched me from the corner, rooting me to the spot.

His eyes pierced me with their intensity, and I felt like I was being stripped form my very bones. The feverish petrifying feeling coursed through my heated blood as my heart thumped erratically in my chest.

Shakily I begin to pour the hot tea as quickly, and gently as I could trying in vain to control my shaking hands. The room was silent, the only sound was the soft trickle of my pouring.

To my horror, my nose began to tickle me violently, my ability to restrain what I knew was coming beyond my control.

The violent itch continued, strobing my nose angrily, coaxing me to release the pressure I've allowed to build up.

And before I knew it, before I could stop it, a thundering, violent, un-lady like sneeze ripped from my body and flew from my mouth, along with all the wet contents onto the beautiful face of Lord Sesshomaru.

 **Poor Rin** **, I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sorry for any grammatical errors, trying my very best to be accurate. I've already started the next chapter so let me know what you think. I have non idea of what the mighty lord Sesshomaru's reaction will be hahaha! Till next time loves.**

.


End file.
